Over My Dead Body
by Rider 87
Summary: What made Ian decide to train Alex? Did he really want his nephew to follow in his footsteps, or was it something else?


_Disclaimer__: I do NOT own Alex Rider. Dammit._

_S__ummary__: What made Ian decide to train Alex? Did he really want his nephew to follow in his footsteps, or was it something else?_

**Over My Dead Body**

Ian looked up from his book when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock and frowned. It was already ten o'clock and he wasn't expecting anyone. Putting his book down he got up and walked over to a sideboard. He fished a key from behind a picture hanging on the wall above it and used it to open a locked drawer in the sideboard. The bell rang again as he picked up the handgun hidden in the drawer. Ian held the gun and walked over to open the front door, all the while listening to sounds from upstairs where his nephew was sleeping. Luckily, the doorbell didn't seem to have woken up Alex.

He glanced through the peephole as the bell rang for a third time and sighed, slipping the gun in the back of his pants before opening the door.

'Alan,' he greeted. 'What brings you here?'

'May I come in?'

Ian stayed where he was, blocking the doorway, for a moment longer than needed. He didn't feel like letting his boss into his house, but stepped aside anyway. Alan Blunt always got what he wanted, one way or another. He lead Alan into the kitchen before turning to face him.

'Can I offer you something to drink?'

'Tea, please,' Alan replied, taking a seat at the table.

Ian busied himself making tea, all the while still listening to sounds indicating Alex had been awoken. Thus far no sound reached his ears from upstairs. Once the tea was done, he joined Alan at the table, setting two mugs between them.

'So, what are you doing here at this time of night? I didn't know you made house calls.'

'I've come with a job offer,' came the reply.

'What kind of job?' Ian inquired. 'If you haven't noticed, I don't really have someone to look after Alex at the moment.' His latest housekeeper had packed her bags the moment he returned for his previous mission a week ago. Alex had seemed glad to see the back of her. Not that he could blame the boy. Whenever another housekeeper said her goodbyes, Ian pulled out of the field and got a desk job until he found someone new. It meant he got to spend more time at home and his young nephew revelled in the time he spend with him.

'Deep cover,' Alan replied. 'We'd arrange a foster family or Ash could...'

'No,' Ian hissed, not caring if he should or shouldn't be cutting off his boss. 'I won't have my nephew exposed to such extensive drug use and a foster family is out of the question. I'm not doing deep cover, Alan, no way in hell. Look where it got John.'

'It would greatly advance your career if executed correctly,' Alan answered.

'I don't care,' Ian spat acidly. 'I'm the only living family Alex has left. He's more important than my career. I took him in and I'm not abandoning him now just because you ask. Find someone else for your deep cover job, I'll stick with the jobs I get now.'

Alan opened his mouth to replied when a sound from the door to the hallway turned their heads. Alex was standing there, bleary eyed, hair tussled, pyjama's crumbled. So caught up in their discussion, Ian had missed his track from bed to kitchen completely. 'What are you doing up?' Ian asked gently, glad for the interruption. Alex didn't look at him, but stared at Alan instead. 'Alex,' Ian called the boy again.

'I was thirsty,' Alex replied, still not taking his eyes of the strange man in Ian's kitchen.

'Alex, this is my boss Mr. Blunt,' Ian decided to introduce Alan to satisfy the boy's curiosity. 'Do you want me to get you a glass of water?'

Alex shook his head and walked over to the counter. He climbed up on top, ignoring the eyes of the adults on him. He got a glass from the top cupboard and filled it with water. He drank the water before putting the glass in the sink and jumping down. Ian eyed Alan for a moment, noticing a suspicious glint in his eyes. He quickly turned his eyes back on his nephew. 'Say goodbye to Mr. Blunt, Alex. He was just leaving,' Ian said, sending a hard look at his boss with the last sentence.

Alan got the message and got up as Alex did as he was told. Ian got up too and took Alex by the hand, leading Alan back to the front door. The two mugs of tea were left on the kitchen table, untouched. At the bottom of the stairs in the hall, Ian turned to Alex.

'Go back to bed, I'll be right there to tug you in,' he promised. Alex nodded and disappeared back upstairs. Ian watched him go before turning back to Alan, who was still watching the top of the stairs where Alex had disappeared.

'Resourceful boy,' Alan commented.

'Over my dead body,' Ian growled, catching the implication in the other man's tone. He quickly opened the front door, silently sending the message his boss was overstaying his welcome.

'We shall see,' Alan muttered. 'Goodnight.'

Ian all but slammed the door behind the man, only being held back by the little boy upstairs. He returned the gun back to its hiding place before switching off the lights and ascending the stairs. He'd clean up tomorrow. When he entered Alex's room the boy had already fallen back asleep. He drew the covers over the little body in the bed, tugged him in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently he brushed a few fair locks away from the closed eyes and sighed. 'I promise I won't let him get to you as long as I draw breath,' he whispered, before placing a kiss on Alex's forehead and softly leaving the room.

The next day Ian took Alex to his first karate class. Dead bodies were easily arranged in his line of work and Alan Blunt always got what he wanted... one way or another.

_**A/N:**__ This is who I think Ian Rider was, a man hell-bent on keeping Alex safe. I hope you liked it. Please review._


End file.
